


Peanut Butter And Pickles

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [120]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cravings, Cute, Fluff, Food, Food Issues, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has weird food cravings.





	Peanut Butter And Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Pregnant Dean and his weird food cravings

“Is that peanut butter?” Roman asks, staring at the sandwich Dean is making himself.

“Yeah.” Seth nods.

“Is he putting pickles on it?” Roman looks horrified.

“Yeah.” Seth nods.

“Please tell me he’s not going to eat it.” Roman presses one hand to his mouth.

“I can hear you, you know.” Dean snaps, putting the other slice of bread on top and taking a huge bite out of it, humming in pleasure.

“I can’t deal with this.” Roman gags and rushes out of the room. 

“Want some?” Dean asks, holding his sandwich out to Seth.

Seth looks at it for a moment, then shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

He takes a bite and chews for a moment, pleasantly surprised at the taste. It’s actually pretty good.

Dean shares the rest of the sandwich with Seth as they lean against the counter and make fun of Roman. 

Roman demands they brush their teeth before he’ll kiss them when he comes back into the kitchen. They laugh some more, but do it anyway. 

Roman steals a kiss from both of them, hand resting on Dean’s belly as he does so. 

“You’re such weirdos.” He mumbles, but kisses Dean again, one arm around Seth.


End file.
